


A Good Day to Die

by JeanWhite



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Depression, Enemies, Fights, Gen, Old Friends, Shoddy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanWhite/pseuds/JeanWhite
Summary: Shen, riddled with depression and giving up on life, goes to face Zed once again.
Relationships: Shen & Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn & Zed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old angsty fic.
> 
> Edit: ok this fic is super cringe and OOC because I was just projecting onto Shen (I'm fine). I'm leaving it up though because it doesn't bother me that much and some people might still be able to enjoy it.

Shen hadn't been able to get out of bed for a few days now. He was far too depressed to go through with any of his duties as the Eye Of Twilight. He was alone anyway, so there was no one to check up on him. Zed, his childhood friend, had been banished from the Kinkou. Only he returned with an army to take over the qtemple and kill Shen’s father, Master Kusho. Akali, his student, had left him to find her own path. And Kennen had gone with what little was left of the Kinkou to help in the war against Noxus. Now, Shen sat alone with his thoughts in a small Ionian home. He had gotten over his burning hatred for Zed a while ago, but he still felt the need to avenge his father. Over the many hours Shen had been left to think, he had finally decided that he was ready to fight the man who had taken everything from him. Although more than anything, Shen knew he was ready to die. If Zed had not a trace of mercy left in his soul, the Eye Of Twilight would not return from the old Kinkou Temple alive. Shen decided that he was to either die with honor fighting his old friend, or wither away slowly beneath his sheets.

Shen walked in-between the trees on his way to his old home. He had nothing but what little was left of his pride and his spirit sword trailing slowly behind him. His feet crunched the fallen leaves below him, bringing back pleasant memories of him and Zed playing together in this very forest together when they were still innocent children. As Shen came to the Kinkou temple, he did not attempt to approach the entrance. Two guards shouted to him from their posts.

“You there! What brings you here?” Shen didn't respond. He didn't move either. He simply stared forward at the painted doors of the old Kinkou Temple.The two acolytes of the Order of Shadows turned and whispered to each other. They were dressed in dark fabrics and were draped in shadow. One of the two had no sleeves, and his arms had intricate designs carved into them, somewhat similar to Zed's torso tattoos. He turned back towards Shen. "Go on, say something!" Much to the annoyance of the acolytes, Shen continued to be silent. They turned and whispered once more, then, the smaller of the two, presumably a female, turned and vanished into the temple as the other kept a close eye on Shen.

Shen knew he was being unnecessarily cryptic and stubborn, but he wanted to get to Zed without having to interact with any of his followers. He feared doing so would cause one of them to take it upon themself to kill Shen. How would Zed react to one of his students delivering his childhood friend, now enemy, dead to him? Shen pondered this as he waited for someone, anyone, to approach. Finally, the Master of Shadows himself stepped outside. Behind him, a crowd of acolytes tried to get a glimpse of the action. Word of Shen’s random arrival must have spread quickly. Zed was about to start down the long weathered staircase when he was stopped by a man grabbing his shoulder. He wore very little compared to the others and his long braided hair with a stylish blue streak was free for anyone to see. He started speaking to the Master of Shadows, but Shen could not hear what he was saying.

“Zed, are you sure about this? It could be an ambush.” Kayn frowned.

Zed shook him off. "He is alone."

"What if he found a way to beat the shadows?" Kayn disguised his concern with an indifferent tone.

“I have beat him before, and I will do it again. I will not back down from anyone.”

Kayn sighed, knowing there was no way to change his master’s mind. Although Kayn was confident Zed would come out victorious, he couldn’t help but worry. Zed was the most important person in his life and he couldn’t imagine life without him. “You’re right, master.”

Zed knew he was. “Go make yourself useful and get everyone back to their rooms. This is a private matter between just the two of us.”

Kayn was quick to follow the order, turning back to the temple and shooing everyone back inside. Some younger students voiced their disappointment of not being able to witness the battle as they returned to their rooms.

When Zed finally reached Shen, the two men were alone. However, Zed could sense Kayn was still near.

“Finally back for revenge?" Zed spoke first.

“Zed. I am here to finish what we started a long time ago. Come and face me.” Shen stood his ground and spoke with the confidence that he lacked.

Zed’s red eyes narrowed. “Are you seriously implying that you will have a chance against me?” Zed was insulted. “Or are you just suicidal?” 

Shen felt a little sick when Zed mocked him as if he was suicidal. Was all this just an elaborate suicide? Shen shook his head to rid these thoughts. He would fight for what was taken away from him, and he would not show any regret.

Unfortunately, Zed saw right through him. “Second guessing yourself already?” He asked. 

Shen had enough of the disrespect. He lunged himself at Zed. Zed disappeared into a shadow just before Shen’s body hit. Two shurikens flew at Shen. Shen shielded himself from the attack. More shurikens came from seemingly every direction. Shen was forced to stay on the defensive as Zed threw out attack after attack. Anytime Zed would appear, he would be gone in the next moment. Zed’s constant slashing made it harder and harder for Shen to block every attack. Zed was ruthless. At this rate, the battle would be over soon. Shen couldn’t help but feel sad that not a slim bit of mercy was shown by his childhood friend. Shen knew it was stupid to think any part of the old Zed remained, but he had still hoped. Shen didn't see Zed appear behind him and he was tackled to the ground, the impact making his head ache. Not a second later, Shen felt a searing pain as cool metal impaled his abdomen. Shen grapsed his stomach and tried to curl up from the pain, butZed held him down.

“Zed.” Shen coughed. “Let me see your face, Zed.” Zed looked away. But, to Shen’s surprise, he complied. He removed his mask and slowly turned back to face his fallen enemy. Shen grinned at the face. It was familiar, but so... distant. Shen reached up and gingerly touched Zed’s cheek. “Zed, why are you crying?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon.

Shen awoke in a dark and unfamiliar room, stripped of his armor and mask. He was lying on a mattress atop a springboard. The room was dark, a bit of moonlight shone through a window too small for a person to fit through. Shen could make out a door across from him and shelves and cabinets lined the wall beside him.

Shen tried sitting up, but an intense pain in his gut stopped him immediately. Shen groaned and clutched his stomach. He found his stomach tightly wrapped in bandages. The bandages started to dampen with blood. The memories from what had transpired before came flooding back into Shen's mind. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be dead. Shen figured he'd opened up the wounds again by sitting up, but he didn't care. Did Zed save him? Was there still some of his old self left in him? Shen’s heart started to race at the prospect. Still, he could have been helped by one of his acolytes or a passerby. 

Shen suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed. What the hell did he just do? What would his father say if he saw him like this? He had been so weak and foolish. Shen curled up and hugged himself tighter, a ball of misery and pain. 

Shen had stayed like that for what seemed like hours until he figured nobody was coming for him. With a grunt Shen stood and shuffled to the door. Shen turned to knob to find that he was locked inside. Shen shook his head and went back to lying down. He had started to track blood on the floor. 

Not a second after Shen had lied back down, the door opened and a lantern illuminated the room. The light was held by a woman with dark hair in loose clothing. Shen's heart began racing once again. From a tattoo on her cheek, he could tell she was a part of the Order of Shadows. She placed the lantern down and went rifling through the cabinets. Did she not see him? No, she looked right at him. Shen was so weak and vulnerable at this moment that some commoner didn't hesitate to turn their back to him in a secluded area. 

Shen watched as she closed the cabinet and came to his side with fresh bandages and medicines. She lifted his shirt and started removing his bandages. Shen didn't trust her, not at all, but he figured she wasn't going to hurt him. Not like he could fight back, anyway. 

"You broke the stiches." The woman suddenly spoke. "Here, take this." She offered her hand holding a single pill to Shen. 

"What is it?" Shen asked.

"It will make you unconscious." The woman replied bluntly.

"What?"

"I need to re-stitch your wounds."

"But… why?"

"Master Zed ordered me to treat you. I will not hurt you."

Shen felt a lump in this throat. Why… Why would Zed do such a thing? Zed. He was crying when he had stabbed him. He must still care! Shen felt a confusing concoction of emotion. Hate, joy, fear, sadness, anger… Shen decided he would confront Zed later. For now, he would accept his treatment. He took the pill from the mysterious woman and swallowed it down, his throat feeling tight and sore. It probably wasn't the best idea to trust someone from the Order, but he trusted they wouldn't lie about Zed, considering how devoted to him they were. Closing his eyes, Shen slowly drifted into unconsciousness. 

***

Shen awoke, his wounds feeling even worse than earlier. Only now he had the sense to not mess with them. Shen lifted his shirt to inspect them. Two thin cuts above and on either side of his belly button. They didn't look too bad, but they went all the way through him. Shen realized part of his pain was from hunger. When had he last eaten? How was he even going to get food? Shen figured he could try and get the attention of one of Zed’s acolytes by knocking on the wall. 

It didn't take long at all for someone to open the door to Shen’s containment room. It wasn't the same woman as before, but a tall vastayan one. 

"What do you need, Shen?" She asked.

It seemed the entire place knew of him already. It made Shen feel even more embarrassed. "I would like some food, please." He said quickly.

The vastayan stood for a second in the doorway before nodding and exiting. Shen felt like an ill child. He just wanted to go home. Who knew what Zed had in mind for him? At least he was confident it wasn't death. 

The vastayan woman returned several minutes later with a tray. She set it down next to Shen and promptly left once again. She must not be very fond of me, Shen thought. Most of the Order probably was not. He was fine with that. He shouldn't be here. Gingerly, Shen sat up and picked up the tray. There was a bowl of rice, three slices of bread, and a cup of tea. It wasn't much, but Shen was thankful for it and ate every bite. 

Shen spent the next hours left alone with his thoughts and pain. He would occasionally hear a muffled conversation passing his room, but he was never checked in on. Shen wasn't used to not knowing what to do. He hated it. He wanted to just escape and pretend this whole thing never happened. Of course, he couldn’t do that in his condition. After exhausting himself with his thoughts, Shen fell back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shen awoke to the sound of a door opening. Looking over, he actually recognized who had joined him. It was the young shirtless man with long black hair tied into a braid and one grotesque-looking arm. The one that had seemingly tried to stop Zed from going to Shen that night. He had with him more food, presumably for him. Shen wondered why Zed hadn't come to him yet.

"Thank you." Shen said politely when he was given the food.

"You will be seeing Master Zed today. I will be back later to take you to him." The young man said.

Shen didn't feel very hungry anymore. He gave a small nod and began slowly sitting up. The other man turned and left, leaving Shen alone once again. What was Zed going to say? What was he going to say? Shen poked at his food and hoped their interaction would be short. 

The acolyte returned all too soon. Shen swung his legs over the side of the bed and winced as he stood. Zed’s acolyte made no move to help him. Shen was happy for that, he didn't need to feel even more humiliated. Shen followed the young man outside of his room. Outside, there was a long corridor with doors lining the walls. Shen followed the acolyte as he escorted him to Zed's room. His nerves overpowered the pain in his gut. Shen was led to the very end of the corridor and was ushered inside. Shen took a moment to compose himself and steady his veneer before stepping inside.

There Zed sat, his face concealed with his usual mask. 

"Shen." He said flatly.

"Hello, Zed." Shen responded, an eerie calm washing over him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zed asked with malice.

"Why were you crying?" Shen countered. 

"I will be asking the questions."

Shen scowled, but didn't push the question.

"You idiot. You have people who need you. Did you think facing me would be an easy way out? Coward. Leave, and never return here."

Shen sputtered. "That’s it?"

"What do you mean, that's it?" 

"I saw you crying!" Shen took a step forward.

Zed stood. "Stand down, Shen. I do not wish to hurt you further."

"And why not?!"

"Our duty is to Ionia. We shouldn't let any more petty disagreements get in the way of that."

Shen took a deep breath. His hopes of a meaningful conversation had been squashed. This was going back into the endless circle of conflict he and Zed would always have. Shen turned away. "Goodbye… Zed."

Zed didn't respond. Walking to the entrance of his former home. Shen could feel the eyes of Zed’s acolytes on him. Shen figured he'd never get an answer to why Zed had cried that night. Zed was unbelievably stubborn and Shen never really did understand him. Despite everything, Shen still held hope that somewhere inside Zed, his old friend Usan remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty lame ending. Oh well... I hope it was still enjoyable. Writing these two interacting accurately is pretty hard.


End file.
